The present disclosure relates to a display for displaying images, an image processing unit in use for such a display, and a display method.
In recent years, replacement of a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) display with a liquid crystal display or an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) display has been in progress. These displays are so-called hold-type display devices. More specifically, such displays continue to display the same image during a single frame period between intervals from a display cycle of one still image until the next display cycle of another still image. Accordingly, in watching a moving object that is displayed on such a display, a viewer attempts to view an image while following the moving object smoothly, which causes an image on retinas to move across the center of the retina during a single frame period. Consequently, in viewing moving images on such a display, this results in occurrence of so-called a hold-blur, which makes a viewer feel as if the image quality would deteriorate.
Several considerations have been given concerning a method to suppress this hold blurring. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-268436 discloses a liquid crystal display that drives a backlight in a blinking state and shortens a hold-display time of an image, thereby reducing a hold-blur. Further, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-56694 discloses a display that reduces a hold-blur by performing a frame rate conversion.